Dreaming with Fireflies
by Kikizehfox
Summary: This is based off of a roleplay I am currently doing with a friend.


_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cuz they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

I let out a quiet giggle as I stood where I was. I was surrounded by fireflies, they filled the open air around me. They flickered as little balls of light, on and off. They swirled around me, providing the only light I had in the moonless night. Little drops of water dropped in slow motion. Some stopped moving in midair. I watched, filled with awe, rude as it must have seemed to the beautiful creatures that swirled around me.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

I knew I was awake. And I was glad I was for once. I usually preferred to be asleep and dreaming. Nothing was ever as it seemed in the real world, but in my dreams everything was as it seemed. Things that weren't real, were in my dreams. They wouldn't be hiding behind anything, and were always within reach. If only everything in the real world was that way.

'_Cuz I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

Many of the little bugs grabbed me in a hug. They pulled me gently, trying to get me to dance with them. I complied, giggling some more as I became another firefly. I twisted and twirled with them in a large dance line leading up to the heavens. I closed my eyes, enjoying the slightly weightless feeling I had.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

I felt myself slowly drifting into the air with the fireflies. I giggled again As the fireflies and I continued to move in the dance. I felt so honored to be here with them. At the same time, I felt like I'd belonged here as a firefly. We soon were in a field underneath a night sky filled with stars and a brilliantly white moon.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

'_Cuz I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm too tired to fall asleep_

I felt so alive. Usually I would be in bed, far to tired to go to asleep. I'd feel trapped on nights where I got bored of counting sheep. I hated nights like those. Tonight would have been one of those nights if I wasn't out here with the fireflies. Everything was amazing her, and I felt that way too.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cuz I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

I despise saying goodbyes. My eyes flooded with tears as all of the fireflies began saying "Farewell". The fireflies began to fly away from me. A jar appeared in my hands and I desperately used it to catch three of the stray fireflies. The lid already had holes in it, so I quickly lidded the jar. I wondered if I would get strange dreams.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems _

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I groaned as my mom screamed at me that I had school. I sighed, my firefly dream slipping from my grasp as I remembered and even stranger one about Transformers. "What a nice dream…." I sighed to myself, thinking about both dreams at the same time. I shoved the longing feeling in my chest deep down inside myself and got out of bed, unfortunately having to get ready for school. "I wonder what Ariana and the rest of the club will think…" I muttered.


End file.
